worldofcarsfandomcom-20200215-history
The World of Cars Online
The World of Cars Online was a virtual world based on the Cars film series. The game was under development with Open Beta, which launched on March 1, 2010. There was a sneak peek of the World of Cars called the Test Track which started in October 2008 and ended in November 2009 to make way for Open Beta. When the game finally opened on June 29th 2010, each car was awarded 2,010 coins, a founders plaque, and an Open Beta plaque (For users that joined during the Open Beta event). It was closed on Feburary 8, 2012. Tracks There were 10 tracks which users were allowed to race on. Carburetor County *Carburetor County Speedway *Willy's Butte Rally *Fillmore's Field Rally *Twistin' Tailfin Trails Pro Tracks *Tailgator Speedway *Big Heartland Speedway *Backfire Canyon Speedway *Petroleum City Super Speedway * Motor Speedway of the South * Los Angeles International Speedway Places * Downtown Radiator Springs * Willy's Butte * Fillmore's Fields * Redhood Valley * Tailfin Pass (Never Opened) * Wheel Well (Never Opened) * Tired Flats (Never Opened) * Overheat Peak (Never Opened) * Double Clutch Gulch (Never Opened) Racing Racing is a main component of the World of Cars Online. Besides racing for different quests against computer players, you'll also be able to participate in multi-player racing against your friends. There are hazards in the game and boosters. Examples of Hazards are oil slicks and a hay bales. You'll be able to obtain different Hazards from Sarge Types of racing- Solo Multi In solo the player shall race against the computer, and in multi the player can race against other players. Race Points and Money When you race you will get race points and money. A list of them is here- Checkpoints *'60,000 points' - Tailgator Speedway *'200,000 points' - Big Heartland Speedway *'380,000 points' - Backfire Canyon Speedway *'640,000 points' - Petroleum City Super Speedway *'1,000,000 points' - Motor Speedway of the South *'1,000,001 points '- Los Angeles International Speedway Gameplay The World of Cars Online allowed users to customize their own Car, chat with other players, decorate your own yard, race against friends, and complete different quests with all of your favorite characters. As you explored and played games you'd earn different badges such as a Tractor Tipping Badge. The website has also hinted that it might have been possible to be other vehicles like trains and fire trucks, but that never happened. Game Closing The World of Cars Online was closed on February 8, 2012 at an unkown time. Disney is expected to refund up to $8,000 in membership fees that cannot be concluded with game time. The game never picked up as much as other Disney MMORPG's. The total member count was about 60,000. The majority of those members were inactive and unpaid. Many gamers began playing during Open Beta and left once payment was required to continue. Many miss World of Cars Online. Some people have asked,: "Will you make Cars Land Racers?" Disney said that they would, and recommend users go to the official Cars site. Category:Browse Category:World of Cars Online